What The Future May Bring
by KandiLips
Summary: Gwen and Kevin have finally decided to close the deal and get married. What surprises lie in store for them through their future as a married couple? Series of futuristic one-shots. Contains cute, fluffy, romantic GWEVIN! Rated T for honeymoon chapter...


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey everyone! Oh my god, it feels SO good to be back! :) I just got back yesterday night from a camping trip with my brother; it was very hectic! Anyways, the idea of doing a futuristic series of one-shots has been on my mind for quite some time, and now I KNOW I just have to write one! So here you are, people! This is a collection of one-shots, all taking place in the future. Each one-shot is about Gwen and Kevin's future together: How Kevin proposes, how they get married, how Devlin is born... etc. But here's the catch: they're all in order of events so it's a whole lot easier to understand them. Alright, so let's get this show on the road! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own zilch.**_

_**Chapter 1: Proposal (Pt. 1)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nobody's POV:

23 year old Kevin Levin paced back and forth through his garage; his mind on hyper-drive as he ran over his options. _One,_ he could just wait until Gwen came home from college in about two hours to propose to her, which seemed sensible. _Two,_ he could just call her now on her cell phone to get it over with and propose, which would more than likely seem too rushed. Or _three,_ he could just NOT propose to Gwen at all, which, was out of the question because he was madly and deeply in love with the girl, and he felt extremely confident about a marriage with her. Kevin was ready to give himself over to his long-time girlfriend in every way, every perspective.

But he needed some serious help. Sighing, Kevin ruffled his tangled, midnight-shaded hair in perplexity. He was never any good with anything like this. Even when he was younger, when he was a teenager.

The dark ex-con smirked as he sat down on his work bench, letting the memories of his teenage years come back to him. It was so much easier then; there were no life-changing decisions to be made or commitments to consider. He had just been content with driving Ben, Gwen, and Julie around Bellwood all the time, not a care in the world.

Maybe if he could just double that younger, more relaxed person he used to be, _then_ he would be all set with dealing with the night's big dilemma.

He closed his eyes, trying to make every muscle in his body go limp and loosen up. He never used to be as tight as this, but time really did age a person, even in ways they couldn't begin to comprehend.

Kevin pondered for a moment, his mind elsewhere as his eyes suddenly locked with his old, rusted car jack, the one he had used so many times to slide beneath his ride to make repairs. He suddenly laughed quietly, remembering the time that Gwen had yanked him out from underneath his car on his car jack, thrown a little school dance advertisement booklet at him, and made him take her to the dance. In the end it had all worked out alright, but in the beginning, Kevin had had _very_ cold feet. And the only reason that he had survived the event at all was truthfully Ben's help...

Kevin froze, his dark eyes widening as he contemplated an idea. Maybe if Ben helped him _once_, he could do it again. And Ben was home already; he had just graduated from college two days ago. The ex-ruffian bolted up from his seat, grabbed his jacket and car keys, and darted to his vehicle.

Upon reaching the crazy brunette's house, Kevin was already having doubts about his idea. What if Ben got upset about him marrying his cousin? No, no, Ben was very okay with the whole idea of Gwen and him being together, he was sure of it. Kevin jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him as he walked timidly up the stone steps to the front door.

His feet shuffling nervously back and forth across the door mat and his hands finding his jean pockets, Kevin rang the door bell, the anxiety eating away at his stomach.

The dark-haired man's breathing halted for a quick moment as he heard footsteps, and the door creaked open.

"Hi Kev!" The tall, lean brunette was grinning from ear to ear, a smoothie clenched tightly in his right fist.

"Hey Ben." Kevin smiled widely, his fingers running through his jet-black hair. "Can I come in?"

"Uhuh." Ben chuckled, opening the door wider so that his best friend could step in. "What's up?" He gestured over to the couch where he sat down, facing the TV.

"Nothing much." Kevin admitted. "But I came here to ask you for your... help." The dark ex-con muttered.

"With what exactly?" Ben asked confusedly, his attention turning to Kevin.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Remember that time 7 years ago when Gwen asked me to go to her school dance with her, and I desperately needed help so you helped me out and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Ben grinned for a second before bringing his focus back to the present. "Why?"

"I need your help again." Kevin's expression was grim.

"Again? What for?" Ben stared up at the dark-haired ex-con in bewilderment.

"Well..." Kevin began, the apprehension more intense now than ever. "Because I... I..."

"Yes...?" Ben urged him to finish impatiently.

"Because..." Kevin took another much-needed deep breath. "Because I'm _proposing_ to your cousin."

The dark ex-con winced as immediate silence pursued his statement.

"Oh." Ben muttered quietly, breaking through the quiet atmosphere. "Well that's... unexpected." Ben stared out into space, acknowledging the whole idea. "And SO cool!" Ben suddenly burst out into cheerful laughter. "We're gonna be brother-in-laws! Or, something like that!" He grinned giddily, taking a huge swig of his smoothie. "Congrats, man!"

"You're... you're not totally surprised?" Kevin asked in puzzlement.

"Nope." Ben exclaimed happily. "I figured it would happen sooner or later. All either of you ever talks about is each other." Ben sniggered teasingly.

Kevin blushed a deep crimson. "I... we..."

"Ah ah! Don't even bother." The green-eyed brunette smirked. "You can't fight the truth."

"Right." Kevin exhaled deeply, glad that that part of his anxiety-filled day was over. "So about the 'helping me' part?"

"Oh yeah," Ben slurped his fruity beverage. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"But dude! You helped me out before with Gwen advice!" Kevin implored, his dark eyes wide with sincerity.

"So? Have you forgotten that I was _pregnant_ then?" Ben accused, now flipping through the TV channels.

"Yeah but Ben, let's face it, you've always been a bit of a softie." Kevin shrugged, chuckling at his little joke.

"I was just acting out with maternal... _paternal_ instincts!" Ben glared up at him, putting on the best little pouting expression he could muster. "And I was a freaking _mother_ for Christ's sake!"

"Hey, you were good at it." The dark ex-ruffian pointed out. "You chewed_ metal_ for your babies!"

"Uggg, I give up!" Ben threw down the remote, watching as it smashed into nearly-microscopic fragments all over the wood floor. "Fine! I'll help you; as long as you shut up." The brunette shook his head in amazement at how far his friend would go for love.

"Good." Kevin rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's start with the type of ring..."

The ex-ruffian snickered as Ben groaned and snatched up a giant pillow to clutch against his ears.

* * *

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER ENDING:**_

_**Okeydokes! There's the first chapter of the collection; I'll probably write up about 7 or 8 total... not sure yet. Anyways, the next one is called Proposal (Pt. 2), and it just takes off from where we just ended, and Kevin gets to actually proposing to Gwen. Aww, too sweet. :) Okay, that's my cue. Kandi's out- hope you all enjoyed this! Later! **_


End file.
